


new york city

by loserbevs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbevs/pseuds/loserbevs
Summary: s-tanleyuris asked:can you pls write me something about stan/bev/richie in nyc or something??? just being great





	new york city

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @s-tanleyuris on tumblr <33

their shoebox apartment on thirty-first street is not even close to the glamorous new york city lifestyle that most people probably imagine. their mattress sits in the middle of the bedroom floor, the large windows letting the early morning light stream in through the curtains beverly sewed herself. richie lays in the middle of bev on his left, her red hair slowly growing out and fanning out across richie’s stomach where her head rests. stan is curled on richie’s right, his face nuzzled into the crook of richie’s neck. as morning pours into the room, they all begin to wake slowly.

bev lets out a groan, rolling onto her back and sitting up, her bare and freckled back looking pale and perfect in the sunlight.   
“morning,” richie mumbles, squinting at her with blurry vision.

she turns around and shoots him a sleepy smile. “mornin’!” she replies, leaning in to press a kiss to his jaw before standing up, throwing one of richie’s flannels over herself and pads away and into the kitchen.

“stan,” richie says, one hand shaking the other man’s shoulder lightly.

stan lets out a low whine and snuggles closer to richie.

“c’mon, stan the man, you gotta get up,” he says, trailing his fingers lightly across stan’s skin, watching the goosebumps rise in his wake.

stan finally rolls over with a huff. “i’m awake,” he announces to no one in particular.

“atta boy, stanley,” richie teases, propping himself up on his elbows and grabbing his glasses off the windowsill. “i think bev is cooking breakfast. wanna go pull our weight like good boyfriends?”

“not really,” stan admits, before letting out a laugh.

richie laughs too, rolling his eyes. “c’mon,” he says, standing up and extending a hand to stan, who takes it begrudgingly and allows himself to be dragged to his feet. the two go into the kitchen, the sound of beverly humming fills their ears, her bare feet waltzing across the tile floor.

stan recognizes the song immediately, and joins in, walking over and wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her temple and setting to work cooking bacon as bev makes pancake mix. richie puts three plates and three sets of utensils on their little table surrounded by folding chairs. soon, they’d make enough for some proper furniture, but for now, the bare essentials were enough. the three of them were enough.

soon, stan and bev are singing aloud, and richie joins in, messing up the words and making his partners laugh.

yeah, the three of them is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! feedback is super appreciated x


End file.
